The Dragon and the Princess
by FW Wandering
Summary: LaLu week again. Laxus and Lucy have had ups and downs in their relationship. They've had to deal with many challenges including their insane family and guild. Follow them once more on this journey. I'll be skipping around again. Rated M for suggested themes, language and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**LaLu week again. Why does it always have to fall on finals? Same problem as last year where I'm not sure when I'll be able to post but I promise I will finish this. I have all of them written out and just have to type them up. I used all the definitions of masquerade for this and I think it is my weakest of the week. I don't own Fairy Tail. This does go with last year's entry.**

 **Let's Go Masquerading**

"What do you think shrimp?" Cancer asked holding up a mirror.

Lucy looked at herself with a smirk. Her once long blond hair was now black and in an up do with locks falling down to frame her face. There were blue and white flowers in her hair as well. She had on a blue ball gown with white lace trim, the gown falling off her shoulders slightly.

Every few years there was a special festival held in the town of Sidna. This festival was held because the moon was at its largest. Tonight was the final night of the festival, where they had a masquerade ball outside. Lucy had managed to convince Jason to let her cover the festival and ball. While she would admit she had alterative motives.

She placed her blue and white mask that only covered her eyes on her face. Leaving her quiet in she went out to join the festivities in the town square. Children ran around laughing in their masks. Adults danced, drank and conversed as they hid behind their temporary faces.

Lucy hated this entire pretense but she knew that it was a necessary burden. Jason would flip if he found out she had been hiding such juicy gossip from him. Not to mention what would happen if certain old team members found out…Erza would be angry. Makarov might even appear from wherever he seemed to be hiding. Everything would be blown out of control if she dropped her façade. It was hard enough to keep her secret relationship hidden when Jason talked about who Laxus was caught with. Of course she never revealed to him that it was just her masquerading as someone else.

"Don't you look lovely," a deep voice whispered into her ear.

She smiled and turned to face her lover. He had on a black suite and mask, but anyone would be able to tell that it was him.

He bowed and smirked, "Care to dance?"

"It would be a pleasure," she giggled.

He led her to the dance floor as soft music played. She had to admit this was a lot for them to go through for a date, but being with him was worth it. She laid her head onto his chest. She knew they both hated this façade, but they also knew it was necessary.

"Are you going to be at the Grand Magic Games?" she inquired. She was hoping that they could steal some moments away with all the excitement going on during the games. Or maybe they could reveal that they were dating during that time so there would be some other big news to distract everyone.

Laxus shook his head. "It doesn't feel right competing under another guild's name."

Lucy knew how he felt. Looks like they were going to be keeping this masquerade up for a little longer. "Looks like we'll have to make plans to meet up after."

* * *

"So explain this to me again." The blonde asked as she watched her twelve year old twin brother go through her closet.

Layla couldn't go on missions at the moment because she had injured her arm in a recent mission and Wendy wasn't at the guild today. So she was stuck at home. James Justine had stopped by to keep her company. A few minutes Gale, Igneel and Alex had run into the house and up the stairs.

Layla being curious had gone up stairs only to find her brother going through her closet.

"We have a job, but it requires us to masquerade as girls." Alex explained pulling out a scarf.

"And did they raid their sister's closets?" Layla growled. She didn't like people going through her things even her twin. What kind of mission made a twelve year old boy dress like a girl anyway?

"Paige's clothes are too small for Gale, so we went through his Levy's clothes." Alec sighed.

"Whatever," Layla sighed in frustration as she heard the door ring.

When she opened the door she found green eyes tan skinned boy.

"I knew you were messed up BS but shit," Viper chuckled walking in.

"This coming from a snake," Layla growled closing the door. "Dumb and dumber are going on a cross dressing mission with Alex."

"Please tell me you have a camera." Viper chuckled flopping down on the couch.

"I thought you might show up," James said as he entered carrying a tray of tea with three cups.

Layla went to the counter and grabbed the camera with a smirk. "I hope this is just as good as the time Natsu tried to pretend to be Erza."

* * *

An hour later three young men came down the stairs and Layla snapped her picture. Cancer worked wonders.

Igneel's hair had grown out to his shoulders. He had on a high collared red dress that clashed with his hair and white boots. Bright pink lipstick and eyeshadow was on his face. Gale looked just as bad with his silver turtle neck sweater dress, bright red lipstick and silver eyeshadow. The only one that didn't look half bad was Alex. His hair was longer and in a high pony tail. He had a long black skirt, green shirt and matching green scarf.

"Did you guys shave your legs?" Layla asked raising an eyebrow. She hoped they hadn't used her razor.

"Please tell me you are burning those clothes." James said with wide eyes.

"With the Arsonist that's a given," Viper chuckled.

"It's just us tonight Imp so what-" Laxus began as he entered the house. His eyes fell upon the three boys and he raised an eyebrow. "What have I told you boys about being here without adult supervision?"

"That is what you're concerned about?" Viper snorted.

Laxus glared at the little snake and then sighed as he walked by Alex. "Do whatever makes you happy son."

Alex's mouth fell open the three on the couch laughed.

"Next time we dress after we leave," Gale growled.

 **The twins are back. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day two. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far, it mean a lot to me. Enjoy. This one might be a little long.**

 **War of the Heart**

The war against Zeref had been hard and it caused changes in the lives of everyone in the country, none more so than the lives of guild members throughout the country. The guild of Fairy Tail in particular would be forever changed.

Rebuilding across Fiore had been happening for two months now. Most of the guilds were presently helping Fairy Tail rebuild one of the most damaged areas of the country, Magnolia, for the last two weeks. Sadly a different war was happening in Fairy Tail.

"Come on Gramps," Laxus sighed in frustration at his grandfather. The stubborn old man was refusing to talk to him for about a while now.

Laxus and Lucy came out as a couple a week after the war ended and were meant with mixed results. Gramps and the Thunder Legion were upset that they hadn't been informed sooner, but they were getting over it. Gramps had just found out how long they had been together and hadn't spoken to him all day.

Natsu, Levy, Juvia and a majority of the guild had been shocked but happy. Hell, most of the slayers had decided that they needed to find someone to be with. Of course it was easy Gajeel and Sting, their mates were in the same guild. Juvia finally got her man.

Yet there was a small fraction of the guild that wasn't so happy. This group was led by three women. Those three were Mira, Lisanna, and Erza. Erza insisted that Laxus wasn't good enough for Lucy and that he would end up breaking her heart. Mira and Lis were upset that he was ruining their ships, that he wasn't good enough for her, and kept insisting that their pairings were better.

They were taking things a bit far though. Mira was refusing to serve anyone who was a supporter of the pairing. Bickslow and Lis were fighting, she kept chasing his babies making it hard for him to help people. Erza was threatening people with her swords and doing her best to keep Lucy away from him. The girls and their supporters were keeping watch outside the place she was staying so that Laxus couldn't touch her.

It was all very aggravating and had caused a rift in the guild. On top of that were the new members. A month ago Blue Ball's guild had joined with Fairy Tail and everyone was getting used to them. Lucy of course welcomed them with open arms.

"But CoLu," whined the pink haired female, Meredy he believed she was called. She was whining to her boyfriend, which had only become official last week.

Lucy shot a glare at Meredy, who was on Mira's side of things. She had to admit that the couple was cute. Meredy was so outgoing and the opposite of the Rogue, but they complemented each other in a way.

"No, NaLu!" Lis yelled slamming her hands onto the table.

A figure burst through the doors, glaring at everyone in the crowed till a single eye fell upon the brown eyed blonde. Cobra had been gone for a week doing a favor for Lucy.

"Neither of those pairings were ever a thing," Cobra growled as he sat down next to Lucy. "Especially the one with Match Stick."

Lucy frowned at her friend. She hadn't actually seen her pink haired best friend lately. She had seen Happy every day, but Natsu hadn't come to the guild for at least two days. She was sure he was fine and just trying to help rebuild.

"More like destroy everything," Cobra scoffed.

"How did it go?" Lucy asked.

"She's here in town and will join the guild tomorrow." Cobra answered.

Lucy's eyes widened. When she had sent him out to find Brandish she hadn't expected him to convince her to join the guild. She wanted to reach out to Brandish and maybe become friends. She figured that Cobra would have the best chance seeing as he knew what it was like to be in hiding. Still how did he convince her to come back with him?

"I'm fucking her," Cobra stated simply.

Lucy heard a nearby person spit out their drink and saw Wendy blushing.

"She likes to be dominated," Cobra smirked.

"My mind!" Lucy screamed. "I need bleach for my mind!"

"But she fought against us in the war!" Happy said as he flew over to Lucy. "She tried to kill you."

"So did we," Midnight put in as he sat down.

"Not to mention Sprinkler, Rust Bucket, Tramp Stamp, and Spark Plug." Cobra pointed out. "She seems to make a habit of befriending people who try to kill her, might have Stockholm syndrome."

"Which is why she shouldn't be with Laxus!" Erza said slamming her fist onto the table she was sitting at with Jellal.

Lucy shook her head at her teammate.

"She should be with Natsu!" Lis yelled.

"No with Cobra!" Meredy called.

Everyone started yelling at each other and putting in who they felt Lucy should be with.

"Enough!" Erza yelled.

The guild grew quiet.

"Lucy shouldn't be with someone who tried to hurt her," Erza stated. "She deserves better."

"Doesn't that mean we shouldn't be dating?" Jellal asked.

"That's different," Erza snapped as she drew her sword.

Lucy wanted to slam her head on the table. Not another battle in this never ending shipping war.

"How?!" Levy challenged Erza.

"It just is!" Lis yelled taking on her tigress form.

"But their happy!" Juvia cried.

"Enough!" a voice boomed.

Everyone turned to look at Makarov as he stood atop the bar. He gave all his children stern looks, a hint of disappointment in his eyes at certain people. "Everyone here has made mistakes. We forgive each other for those mistakes because we are family. This war tore us all apart and cost everyone loved ones. We all could have died and we all have given up so much in the past few years. We have lost friends and family. We have sacrificed pieces of ourselves that we can never get back."

Everyone nodded.

"With so much sadness it is time for happiness," Makarov continued. "We all deserve to find our happiness in our own way. Let people love who they desire. Let them be able to find their happiness without your negativity."

Makarov sat back down and patted Laxus on the shoulder. Lucy smiled; trust Makarov to put a stop to his waring children. He didn't mind them fighting, but this had been different. She looked about the guild. Erza had put her sword away and went back to her cake.

An hour later Lucy sat with Laxus at the bar. Laxus and Makarov were discussing the guild. Mira, Lis, and Erza had come and apologized to the couple. Lucy was just happy things were going back to normal. Lis had even made up with Bickslow.

Lucy looked over at Cana who was frowning as she looked at her cards.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked. She thought Cana would be happy since Mira was serving her beer again.

"They're being vague," Cana frowned. "I was looking into the guild's future."

"And?" Lucy asked eagerly. She knew they would probably get into trouble but she hoped this was the last major event.

"From what I can gather this won't be the only war for the heart." Cana said.

Lucy frowned. Surely Cana had to be wrong. Zeref was in stone and hidden somewhere that Zera promised no one would be able to find him. What did the cards mean?

At that moment Natsu burst through the guild doors with his arm around Minerva's waist as she blushed. "Minerva and I are mated!"

* * *

Lucy and Brandish were watching the kids from their spot at the bar. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and most of the guild was gone or getting ready. Most of the kids had left on missions but would be back tomorrow. Even Alex went on a mission with Paige and Lia.

The now eleven year old Layla was sitting at her usual table reading with James. Gale was on the other side of James pretending to read but he hadn't turned a page for about an hour now. Viper was next to Layla actually reading, but every now and then he would look up to glare at Gale for looking at Layla. Meanwhile Igneel was sitting next to Gale, prompted up on his elbows and just staring at Layla with a goofy smile.

Layla glanced up from her book and frowned. "Can I help you Iggy?"

"Just imagining what you'll look like in a wedding dress." Iggy told her.

This earned a shock from Layla as she put her book in her bag. "I swear there is smoke in your brain and nothing else."

With a clap of thunder and blinding light Layla was gone.

"Way to go Smoke Stack," Viper hissed throwing his book at the pink haired boy.

"What did I do?" Iggy asked with a confused look.

"You upset her." Gale shoved the fire dragon slayer in training onto the floor.

"I was just telling her the truth," Iggy pouted as he climbed back into his chair. That boy was so much like his father. "She'll look great on our wedding day."

"Who said she even liked you?" Gale growled as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"We were destined for each other since birth," Iggy answered confidently.

"IgLa!" Lis yelled from the kitchen.

Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you believe all that shit your idiot father spews," Viper sneered.

"Language," Brandish warned her son.

Lucy just giggled as she watched the boys begin to fight verbally over her daughter. Layla knew that the boys had a crush on her but told Lucy that she didn't think any of them was too serious about it.

"We need to come up with better pairing names," Mira muttered as she handed Lucy another shake. "So ladies any plans for tomorrow?"

"Dinner and stargazing," Lucy told Mira.

"Midnight agreed to get Viper out of the house," Brandish smirked.

"Mom, seriously!" Viper yelled before going back to the boys.

"Freed is cooking," Mira smiled. "Nastu and Minerva took off already for some time alone. Iggy and Lia will be staying with Lis. Hopefully this keeps them from going at each other."

The girls laughed. Mira looked over at the boys. "You know I was hoping James would show some interest in Layla."

"Laxus is already going ballistic," Midnight said lifting his head off the bar and looking at his godson's verbal battle. "You know he asked me for help with her gift, should be coming tomorrow."

"Cana already has bets placed?" Lucy asked Mira. She knew there were already bets going on who Layla would end up with but with tomorrow being what it was she had to guess there was side bets.

Mira nodded. "On who will give the best gift to who and how Iggy will mess up this year."

Lucy sighed. Last year Iggy had accidentally made his chocolate with hot sauce and received some aggressive shocks from Layla. She was forbidden from shocking anyone this year. They would be making special chocolate for everyone tonight.

"I would shrink your dick but if I did it would be nonexistent!" Viper yelled standing up.

"At least I can cook!" Gale yelled back.

"I doubt any of them will be serious when they get older," Mira giggled.

* * *

Layla was heading out of the house only to find flowers addressed to her on the front porch. One was full of blue and purple stargazer lilies and a small stuffed dragon, another was full of red snapdragons, and finally was one filled with roses. It didn't take much thought to guess which one came from whom.

She placed them inside, grabbed her bag and headed to the guild. Once there she rushed past everyone and into her father's office. She held up a bag of chocolate for him.

"Thank you Imp," he smiled at her as he took it.

"Thank you for the charm bracelet," she told him.

He hugged his little girl and placed a kiss on her head before he watched her run downstairs.

She had just sat down when three familiar boys rushed to her. She waved to her mom who was sitting with Brandish, Erza, and Levy.

Layla pulled out a bag of chocolate for each of the boys, each one had a center made with their element.

"I made chocolate for you too." Iggy said proudly.

Layla took out a small piece of chocolate; parts of it were clearly burned. Not wanting to be rude she took a bite and then quickly spit it out. "Iggy did you get the salt and sugar mixed up."

Gale took a small bite of her chocolate and laughed. "He did."

Iggy looked hurt by the laugh so Layla kicked the metal head. Surprisingly Gale was a good cook and seemed to brag about it. Gale handed her some chocolate which she accepted eagerly, it even had sparks of lightening in it.

Viper smirked. "At least he can cook."

"At least we made her some!" Iggy challenged.

At that moment Sky slipped into the guild carrying a purple box. She looked around, her gaze finally settling on the Layla's table. She rushed over, placed the box in front of Layla and then ran over to Alex who was sitting with Lia.

The box moved a little and Layla frowned. What the hell?

She looked down at the card which had a cheesy poem and said it was from Viper. "Really?"

"Shut up, I got you something you've been wanting." Viper told her.

Layla shook her head. She hoped he hadn't gotten her a snake. Why was he even getting her another gift? Weren't the flowers and stuffed dragon enough?

"I didn't get you flowers or a dragon," Viper frowned.

* * *

Upstairs in his office Laxus froze. He had been listening in on the conversation in his office, which he often did. His blood ran cold with what he just heard. He had already been unhappy because of all these boys competing after his daughter, but this caused sparks to lick his body. Someone else was sending his daughter gifts. He had a feeling he knew who. This wasn't good. He was going to kill that deadbeat bastard if he even came anywhere near his family.

* * *

Layla held back a squeal of joy as she looked into the box. Inside was a little purple exceed kitten with a black and white panda suit on. She picked up the adorable little thing and had to resist the urge of smothering it to death from hugging it. It was so cute!

Ever since her papa had begun training her she had been begging for an exceed of her own. Now she had one.

Sky had mentioned that Fro was laying an egg and Layla guessed this little guy was the result. "What's your name?"

The little one shrugged.

"What about Hemlock?" Layla asked. "Or Nightshade?"

The little one thought. Layla hugged Viper before taking the exceed over to show her mom.

Lucy smiled at her excited little girl as Layla tried to get the exceed to decide on a name. She only looked up when she saw a flash of fire out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and sure enough the boys were brawling yelling, "She's mine!"

Lucy sighed. This was just a battle in a bigger war. The biggest battle these boys would fight was with Laxus. Layla adored her father too much for his opinion not to come into play.

Layla and the exceed watched with confusion. "Mama, what are they doing?"

"That my dear is a dick measuring contest," Brandish told her with a smirk.

Lucy softly slapped her friend on the arm as her eyes bulged out of her head. She didn't need Layla learning that stuff yet.

"Lucy and Iggy!" Lis yelled from the table she was at.

"ViLa!" Sky yelled before looking down.

"GaLa!" Paige yelled.

Soon almost all the younger girls were yelling about their ideas of who should end up with who. Alex didn't seem happy about this.

"This time my ship will not fail," Erza whispered softly.

Layla looked at her mother more confused than before.

"This is what we call a shipping war," Lucy told her daughter softly giving her an apologetic hug.

 **I am caught up with the manga, but I had to include people because they were previously established. I figured that it would make sense for Viper to cuss seeing as who is father is. Let me know if the exceed should be named Hemlock, Hemy for short, or Nightshade, Night for short. It is a girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Tears Are Shed**

Laxus didn't cry often, his father had taught him that it was a sign of weakness. A lesson that had been beat into him if tears were even spotted in his eyes. He remembered the first time it had happened; it had been at his mother's funeral. After that day he the only time remembered crying was Fantasia.

His heart broke every time tears formed in Lucy's eye and he had to be careful not to kill whoever upset her. He would do anything to prevent those tears from falling. Especially when he heard about her childhood, how lonely it had been. Most people didn't realize that was a kind of abuse, emotional. Both of them had been abused, him physically and her emotionally and mentally.

Then his children had been born. He had shed a few tears as he watched them sleep in the hospital while Lucy was resting. He had cried when they had to bring Layla to the hospital the first time because he feared they lost her, blaming himself. He had teared up the first time the twins said their first words.

He tried to teach his son that it was okay to cry. That it didn't make him any less of a man and that it didn't make him week. Still Laxus tried not to cry, especially in front of the twins. This wasn't one of those times.

* * *

Lucy didn't like crying, even though she did it often. She just couldn't hold back her tears even when she tried. Most of her life had been tears and silent crying. She had learned to cry more for others than herself.

Laxus and she had promised each other that they wouldn't let their children have their tear stained childhood they did. Alex didn't cry often except when he was a baby. Layla was the same way except when she was furious then she couldn't hold back the tears from their eyes. Today was one of the days that he did cry, they all did.

* * *

Thirteen year old Layla would always remember this day for many reason. For one this was the first time she saw her father with tears in his eyes. At first she wasn't sure if they were in his eyes or hers, but she soon realized that they were in both of their eyes.

Everyone is in black and was quiet. It didn't even seem like the world was silent. Except for the rain and the man speaking, but Layla wasn't really listening to what he said. The rain was falling hard as if the gods were shedding tears from above.

Layla didn't like the strongest man she knew having tears in his eyes. Everyone crying, she didn't like that and this sad feeling she felt.

The tears came from everyone, falling like the rain itself. Master Bob was sobbing into one of his guild members. Alex was leaning into their mother as tears went down his face. Everyone else was silently sobbing as well, which was more deafening than even Bob's open sobbing. She felt her own tears run down her cheek, no matter how she tried to stop them.

This wasn't right. He wouldn't like them like this.

She felt a pinkie interlock with the pinkie of hand that wasn't holding her father's hand. She didn't need to look at him to know it was Viper trying to comfort her.

She continued to stare at the grave in front of her, stating at the words engraved on it.

 _Makarov Dreyar_

 _A father who protected all his children and a true fairy._

 _A beloved great grandfather and grandfather._

 _Always in our hearts._

Layla stopped trying to fight the tears from falling. She remembered what her great grandfather had taught her. Only the strong know when to cry and not hold back their tears.

 **I hate myself for doing this, but I had to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another long chapter. I'm having trouble with this appearing under certain searches, so sorry for that. It isn't showing up when I type in LaLu week or when I type in The Dragon and the Princess. Is anyone else having a similar problem?**

 **Anyway I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Protective or Overprotective**

Lucy lay on her side and watched as Laxus slept. Her hand went down to rest on her swollen stomach. She felt like a balloon, despite what her husband told her. If one twin wasn't kicking than the other one was. Only a few more months and she would get to meet them.

Laxus and she were already protective of them. She couldn't wait to teach them so many things. She was going to make sure they didn't get hurt the way she did, she would keep them kind and sweet. She knew she couldn't protect them from everything but she could try to keep them safe. Just like she was now. She knew she wasn't the strongest mage, but she would protect them.

She looked at her husband, they both had scars from their past. They protected each other from those scars reopening and from new ones forming. She protected him emotionally and he protected her physically. They made each other feel loved and safe.

* * *

Laxus looked at the woman lying next to him, his Lucy. She was beautiful and not just physically. She was kind, smart, caring, and empathetic. Despite all that she had been through she always tried to remain cheerful.

He noted that she had goosebumps and moved the blanket to cover her more. He never wanted her to feel uncomfortable, unwanted or hurt again. He would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening.

He heard crying from the room next door and could tell it was Layla. Lucy began to stir.

"I've got her," Laxus told her. "You need rest."

Today she would be going on her first mission since the kids were born, it was only a short one in town. It only lasted a few hours.

"Hurry before she gets Alex going," Lucy mumbled before trying to fall back asleep.

Laxus chuckled as he headed to the nursery. Lately the twins had this little trend going. First one would start crying then the other would start crying till the other was attended to.

He entered to see Alex wide awake and about to cry.

"Don't worry little man I got her." He told his son who only made a noise.

Laxus picked Layla up and she instantly stopped crying, instead making little whimpering noises.

"What's wrong little girl?" He asked as he checked her diaper. She wasn't wet and that hadn't been here hungry cry. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Did babies have dreams at this age?

"Don't worry," he whispered as he sat down in the rocking chair. "I won't let anything hurt either of you. Mama and papa are going to protect you."

He began to rock and sing, "I'm going to watch you shine."

* * *

"Ha!" Lucy yelled as she threw open the closet door. She then moved the clothes around pretending to inspect it. "No monsters here."

She went over to the bed and looked under it. "No monsters her either."

"And the front door is locked?" Alex whimpered.

Lucy nodded as she sat on her six year old's bed. This was a nightly routine for them. She and Laxus would alternate which of them would search which twin's room. She had seen Laxus give pass by Alex's room letting Lucy know that Layla was already tucked in. Probably asleep with Momo snuggled close and Draco out on his own magic curled up at her feet.

"You're nightlight is plugged in," Lucy assured him. "And the window is locked."

"Can I please sleep with you and papa?" Alex begged. He stuck out his bottom lip, his eyes getting big.

Lucy resisted the desire laugh. Layla and Alex had both had the same puppy dog eyes and face. Usually they worked on Laxus when it was Layla, he couldn't say no to her.

Lucy shook her head and ran a hand through Alex's hair. "Sorry, baby but no. And you can't keep crawling into Layla's room."

Lucy and Laxus were trying to keep the twins from being scared of the dark. Alex instead that he wasn't afraid of the dark that Layla was and that he was just afraid of being alone in the dark. He insisted that something was coming into his room at night and watching him.

They had no problem with the kids crawling into bed when it came to bad dreams but they were getting older and needed to stop being afraid. They were trying their best to help the kids get used to sleeping in their own beds alone.

"But what if the tiny ghost comes again?" Alex asked looking at his window. "I have to keep Layla safe."

Lucy sighed. "How about I give you one of my keys? So if the tiny ghost comes back you can summon them?"

Alex seemed to think and nodded. "I want Taurus."

* * *

"That's unfair!" Layla yelled at her father as she stomped her foot. Everyone watched in shocked surprise as the argument unfolded before them.

Laxus didn't often fight with his kids, especially his ten year old daughter.

Laxus' jaw was set, his arms folded, and his eyes stern as they stared down at Layla. Alex was standing next to his father, imitating his posture and look. Instead of looking intimidating though he looked adorable.

Laxus wasn't budging on this. He ignored Lucy shaking her head at him. She was worried for Layla too, but she was upset with him for being overprotective and stubborn. At the same time she was trying not to laugh at Alex who was trying to be just as protective.

Minerva who was sitting with Natsu at a table nearby was smirking.

"I said no," Laxus told Layla firmly.

"I'm shocked he isn't giving in for once," Cana whispered to Brandish who nodded in agreement.

"But Wendy was allowed to go on missions when she was my age," Layla pointed out. "And you let Alex go on missions all the time."

"I can do it myself!" Layla declared holding up the mission for Laxus to see. "I'm just going a town away and looking for a lost object."

"In a cave where monsters have been sighted," Laxus countered.

"Then I'll bring Viper or Gale," Layla tried to compromise.

"What about me?" Iggy yelled, but was ignored.

"No teaming up with boys," Alex beat his father to saying. Everyone knew that was what Laxus was probably going to say and the look of approval Laxus gave his son only confirmed that.

"That's a load of shit!" Layla yelled at her brother. "You go on missions with girls all the time. Talk about double standards."

"That's different," Laxus and Alex said at the same time.

"Why because he's a boy?" Layla challenged.

Lucy sighed; this was getting out of hand. She knew neither of them would back down they were too stubborn. She had to admit that Layla had a point, it was a double standard. Not to mention the only monsters in that area were some wolves, which Layla would be able to handle.

"Let her go," Lucy said walking over to stand next to her daughter.

"Girl Dreyar vs the boys, place your bets." Cana joked.

"No one is that stupid," Viper told Cana. "Except maybe your boyfriend."

Midnight gave his godson a slight shove for that comment. "I may fall asleep a lot but even I'm not out of it enough to bet against Layla and Lucy."

Laxus ignored the chatter and gave his wife a pleading look to support him but she just shook her head. She knew he was just trying to protect his family, but this overboard. "Laxus it is a simple mission. Besides she is doing great with her hand to hand training with Brandish and her weapons training with Erza."

Brandish and Erza both nodded proudly.

"She is easily able to take down some of the older kids." Brandish helped giving Layla a wink.

"If given a weapon I bet my goddaughter could take down a Vulcan," Erza told Laxus firmly.

"She's not your goddaughter!" Mira yelled.

Layla looked down, her hair covering her face but Laxus could smell salt.

"Unless you think I'm not strong enough," Layla whimpered softly. "That I'm weak."

Lucy had to admit her daughter was a good actress and she knew how to play Laxus like a piano or violin.

Laxus sighed. "Fine, but take a communication lacrima with you."

The tears instantly disappeared and Layla hugged her father before rushing off.

Alex went to follow his sister to make sure she was safe but Laxus stopped him. As much as he wanted to make sure she was safe, they had to let her do this on her own. That way they knew they trusted her.

* * *

Layla sat in the infirmary next to her brother's bed. One of his legs and one of his arms was broken. Bruises covered his body and they were pretty sure his ribs were bruised. Nightshade sat next to her brother's feet looking at them both with worry. Her mother was asleep in the bed next to Alex. She balled her hand into fists, her nails digging into her palms and drawing blood.

She should have been there sooner. She should have realized that the mission was a fake. Instead by the time she had arrived she had found her brother already badly beaten. She had given his attacker an equally bad beating. Then she had teleported her brother straight to the guild.

How could she let this happen? They were supposed to look out for each other, protect each other. She had let him down. If she ever saw that man again she would hurt him. Even worse, she didn't care who he was. He had hurt Alex and called him weak. She would never forgive him. She would forever remember the black haired, going slightly white, man with the funny beard. She didn't care who he was to her, he had no claim to his title.

Laxus tossed another pillow off the couch in his office. Wendy was on her way back from her mission as quickly as possible. He tried to assure himself that Alex was okay, which he was. Everything was going to be okay.

What bothered him was he wasn't able to protect his family. That Ivan was able to slip a fake request on the guild mission board. That Ivan had apparently been observing them without their knowledge for a while now. He had known Layla's favorite flower, Alex's favorite food, Lucy's favorite color and other little things he shouldn't know. That Ivan had been getting so close to his family bothered him.

He ran a hand through his hair as he dropped onto the couch. Apparently he had getting involved in their lives for a while now. He had, from what Layla said when she brought Alex in, called Alex weak and was interested in Layla for some reason. He hadn't told her why; just that she wasn't ready for what he had planned.

Laxus wouldn't let him get near them again; he would kill the man before he touched Lucy, Alex and Layla again. This would be the last time he put any of his kids into the hospital. He never wanted to see either of his thirteen year old children in the hospital because of Ivan.

Lucy slipped in. "Wendy is here. She's healing his broken leg and arm. She says that only two of his ribs are bruised."

"I'm never going to let this happen again," Laxus promised her.

"They'll get hurt again, it is part of being a mage," Lucy told him sitting next to him. She took his hand and placed her head on his shoulder. "We can't protect them from everything. You have done excellent so far. Ivan…I know you'll take care of him and make sure he doesn't do this again."

 **Another odd couple that I think look cute together, Midnight and Cana. Throughout this story I have been dropping hints that Ivan is getting involved with the kids. The "little ghosts" are his dolls spying on Alex and Layla. Also it was him who sent the stargazer lilies. I doubt Ivan wouldn't have some interest in any grandchildren he had, no matter how foul. The song that Laxus started singing was Father and Daughter by Paul Simon, I also don't own that.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter.**

 **Summer Time**

Laxus had always enjoyed summer, mostly because of the revealing out fits women tended to wear. When he started dating Lucy he had someone to share his love of summer with. They did many things together during the summer: picnics in the park, trips to the beach, watching the stars, watching summer thunder storms, and going on walks.

It had been summer that he proposed to her, under the stars in one of their favorite spot in the park.

As a child some of his few good memories were during the summer. He vaguely remembered spending time with his mother in memories he had once locked away. Climbing trees, his grandfather teaching him to swim, playing with his grandfather at the park and ice cream with his team were all good memories he had of this time of the year. Hell, even Lucy had been born in summer, which only made her better in his eyes.

He looked about at the nursery, they had decided on a midsummer night theme. They had added a green carpet that was soft so that when the kids started crawling they would be okay. On the walls they painted some trees, flowers, and bushes. They even included some little fairies. They had two cribs with stuff animals in them.

"Looks good."

Laxus turned to look at Lucy, who was just in her bra and sweats. Her swollen stomach sticking out and her hair tied back.

"You should be resting," Laxus told her.

"Instead I want to come here and watch my husband work." Lucy smirked sitting on the rocking chair. Today was a hot day so Laxus had a fan going next to it. "I swear I'll start nesting soon."

"Only two more months," Laxus smiled at her. "I still can't believe you insist on coming with me to the Grand Magic Games."

* * *

Lucy rolled her eyes at Laxus. He had been getting overprotective lately. He wouldn't even let her go to the guild lately because he was worried.

She looked out the window. She loved this time of year with all the sun, the warmth, strawberries, flip flops and reading in the park. Some of her happiest memories were her mother and her playing on the grounds of the estate.

She felt the twins kick and giggled. Soon they would have two more people to enjoy the summer time with. She couldn't wait to dress her little girl in summer dresses and her son in little outfits. She wanted to teach them to swim and watch them climb trees.

* * *

Sixteen year old Layla was lounge by the pool at Fairy Tail. She loved this time of year, just like the rest of her family. They had won the Grand Magic Games just a week ago and the summer sun decided today was the day to be hot.

Everyone was at the guild today; her parents were the exception as they took a vacation to the beach. Viper seemed to be napping next to her. Alex was by the pool talking to Lia. Gale and Iggy were wrestling in the pool. All the Fullbuster kids were in the guild, they weren't hot at all.

Nightshade was playing in the pool with some of the other exceeds; only she was wearing a cute little tiger suite.

Yeah, summer time was the best.

 **They finally completed the nursery. For those wondering about that comment or where the night comes into play for the nursery, check out Shocking the Stars. This is kind of a continuation of that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A day late but here it is. I was spending time with family yesterday, so yeah. A shorter chapter but I think it is cute and fluffy.**

 **Falling for You**

It was six months into the relationship Lucy realized she was falling for Laxus. She wasn't sure what it was about him but she knew she loved him. Maybe it was how much he changed, how protective he as of the people he loved, how gentle he was in private, how smart he was, or how he was there for her when no one else was. Maybe it was how he liked to read or how he made her laugh. Maybe it…

"What are you thinking about?"

She looked up at the man who had been consuming her thoughts lately. They were at a small inn near where he had a mission. They were just finishing lunch and he was looking at her with those lovely eyes of his.

"I think I'm falling for you," Lucy admitted with a blush.

"About time," Laxus chuckled. "I fell for you three months after we started dating. I love you."

Lucy stared at him in shock. He had known way back then? "I love you too."

"Took you long enough," Laxus smirked. Maybe it was the smirk.

* * *

Layla was propped up looking at her father as he went through some of Natsu's latest damage reports. She was using a toy to keep herself standing on her wobbly legs. Alex was sitting next to her with the head of a stuffed Happy in his mouth. His eyes were trained on his sister though. Lucy watched them from the couch. The twins had been using things to stand for a while now, and then falling on their cute little behinds.

It was fine with Lucy. She didn't want to be chasing the two of them around. Minerva was already having a hard time chasing Iggy around and so had everyone else who had kids that were walking. To top it off poor Minerva had to deal with Iggy setting fire to things. Gale was reaching for anything metal related. She wasn't sure if she was more scared of them walking or their magic developing.

Lucy heard Layla make a noise in an effort to get Laxus' attention, but he didn't look up. Layla seemed to give a huff and pout. Layla grabbed a toy that was in her reach and attempted to throw it at Laxus, who still didn't look up but he did smirk.

Layla took a step toward Laxus, it was wobbly but she kept going till she was no longer supported by her toy.

"Laxus," Lucy gasped.

Laxus looked up and followed Lucy's eyes. His own widened and he bent down, opening his arms. Layla waddled to her father, only to fall a few steps away. Laxus didn't let her hit the ground instead scooping her up with a huge smile on his face.

"Her first steps," he beamed. He smiled at her. "Papa's so proud of you."

* * *

"Dad?"

Laxus looked up from his pancakes and looked at his fifteen year old son. Alex was just moving his eggs around. Laxus looked at Lucy who was just sitting down to her own pancakes. She had told him that Alex hadn't been eating lately.

Layla looked over at her brother and then back at her pancakes. When they asked her what was bothering her brother she had refused to tell them.

"Yeah?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know when you're falling for a girl?"

 **I hoped you all liked it. I have to tweak the next chapter, I had it written and then realized I needed a better conclusion for the Ivan thing. This is my final week so I am crazy busy. Not to mention we are short staffed. I hope to have it up today or tomorrow. But it might not be done till Wednesday or Thursday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So almost every chapter has shown what a great father Laxus is or/and the issues that Lucy and Laxus have with their father. I actually had this first half written over a year ago as just a something I wanted to use for a future story. It is a bit light hearted and more humorous than what has been in this story so far. It was inspired by something I keep seeing on Tumbler. This has been an awesome LaLu week.**

 **Best Father Ever and Assassination**

Laxus had few memories of his father that were good, most of them just blurred images. Then his father had become a cold power obsessed maniac. Laxus had wanted his father's love and acceptance that he would have done anything. He had tried to prove his worth with the Fantasia event. He had lost the real family he had.

His father had only ever used him. It had taken him forever to realize that everything his father did came from his own desires and selfishness. Everything was about gaining something and had alterative motives. He wouldn't do anything that made him seem weak. He definitely wouldn't be doing what Laxus was going, hell he would be too embarrassed or see it as weak.

Laxus knew Lucy had her own issues with her father. He had used her as little more than a tool. A thing to be bought and sold, something he could use to get what he wanted. When he wasn't using her he would toss her aside and ignore her.

In a way Jude had been like Ivan, but there was one big difference. Jude had realized his mistake and tried to change, he had actually cared about Lucy. Tragically he hadn't been able to make up for the past because they had gotten stuck on that fucking island. Still at least he had made an effort and actually changed, Ivan never would.

Laxus stood in the line of the local store, the woman in front of him making eye contact once and giving him a kind smile. As he placed his two items upon the belt the young clerk smirked and looked at him. Laxus gave him a warning growl and a look that told him if he said a word he would be in pain.

He felt no shame in what he was buying, but he knew it looked odd. A big man like him buying such items was rather odd. Laxus smirked to himself. He was the man, best father in the world. The only person who would get embarrassed or squeamish was a boy and he was no boy, he was a man.

"That all sir?" the young man said.

Laxus nodded. He grabbed his bags and pulled out his lacrima phone. Lucy and Alex had gone on a mother son mission, leaving him and Layla alone. They had enjoyed their time together. They had trained, watched movies, and talked. He even took her to that little ice cream shop she loved so much. Then something had happened last night that stopped everything.

Layla had gotten really bad cramps and her period had come early. His daughter was only eleven and he wasn't prepared for this shit. He had thought she was too young, but Lucy had laughed and told him she was in the right time range. She had gotten it for the first time last month and Lucy had used the last of the tampons last week. The cramps were so bad that right now she was at home; she didn't want to leave her bed.

This left him with the job of getting her tampons and pads. He had also called Lucy who said that she had made an appointment with a doctor a week ago and had set Layla up for birth control. He insisted Layla was too young for birth control, but Lucy said that it would help her.

"Hey Imp, I got the stuff you need." He told her. "You want me to pick up chocolate or ice cream from the shop? Maybe some cookie dough?"

"No, I'm fine." He heard Layla mutter. "Did you get the kind mama and aunt Mira buy?"

"I know they are the brand your mother buys, but I'm not sure what brand Mira buys." Laxus sighed.

"Mira gives them to the girls, they are the same brand," Layla told him. "She hides them places she knows the girls mainly hang out at in the guild."

He would need to have a talk with Mira about that. Though it did explain why he saw Igneel with a tampon in his nose.

"Papa?"

"Yes?" Laxus asked. Sometimes he wished he could lightening teleport when he was on the phone.

"You're the man."

Laxus smiled. "Yeah, I'm the man. Love you."

"See you soon."

Laxus hung up and lightening teleported to the front of the house where a dog could be heard barking. He hoped Layla would find a guy who wouldn't be too proud to buy his girlfriend. She needed a man, when he finally decided that she was ready to date. Only the best for his little girl.

* * *

A fucking year, that is how long it took them to locate Ivan and his guild. Even with Flare's help things had taken so long. But it had been worth it. Lucy glanced at her fourteen year old son as he summoned Virgo to attack one of the few members of Raven Tail left.

She had to admit that the attack on the Raven Tail guild was going great. They were just finishing up with the main members. Soon all that would be left was Ivan. Even the other guilds had helped out, sending some of their strongest members.

"That's the last of them," Minerva smiled as she came over. They heard thuds coming from upstairs where Ivan had fled when this all started.

Lucy ran upstairs to find a rune barrier, it was surrounding the office. Laxus was attempting to break the barrier as Freed and Rufus attempted to rewrite it so they could get through. Laxus had a panicked look in his eyes. Mira and Gajeel were having what looked like a heated conversation with James and Paige. Iggy and Gale were glaring at their siblings but at the same time they looked worried and disappointed. Rogue and Cobra looked rather anxious too.

Laxus had already informed everyone that Ivan was his to deal with. Lucy was worried he would end up killing Ivan, which she hoped he didn't. Despite all that the bastard had done to them Ivan was still Laxus' father. Laxus would always want his father's love and would be hurt if he killed his father.

"Laxus calm down," Midnight told him. "I'm sure they'll have Ivan's barrier down soon."

"This fucking thing is because of those two!" Cobra yelled gesturing toward James and Paige.

"The kids are in there," Laxus told them.

* * *

"Poison dragon's roar!"

"Shadow dragon's roar!"

"Lightening dragon's roar!"

All three young slayers sent their roars at Ivan from three different directions. None of them hit him as he used his dolls to block the attacks.

All the young slayers in their dragon force modes. They were only doing a little bit of damage to Ivan. Every time they got close his stupid dolls got in the way.

Layla lunged at Ivan, landing a few punches. Handling all three of them was harder than he probably thought. Layla couldn't let Ivan keep hurting her family. She wouldn't let anyone hurt the people she loved and who protected her.

"Foolish little fairy princess," Ivan chuckled. "Can't you see how strong you could be? Just leave behind those weak family members. Let me remove the lacrima inside Laxus and put it in you."

Layla growled. Removing the lacrima would kill her father and this bastard didn't even care. His own son! There was no use talking to him and trying to make him see reason. Ivan was too blinded by the desire for power. He didn't care who he stepped on to get what he wanted.

She remembered every visit her family made to the hospital. They gave her strength and love. They were everything to her and she wouldn't let him keep hurting them. Sure they may all fight but they were family. Sure she may want to kill Iggy, but he was family too.

Ivan wasn't family, not really. He didn't even deserve to be called her grandfather. Ivan was a cancer that had to be stopped. She couldn't let her father do it. He had some good memories of Ivan and in the end it would just hurt him. He would feel guilty about taking his father's life.

All three of the dragon slayers continued their assault on Ivan, fighting the way their parents had taught them. They didn't have much time left. Freed and Rufus would figure out the barrier they had James and Paige set up sooner rather than later. They had to end this.

"Poison dragon's sharp horn!" Viper yelled.

"Like children could defeat me!" Ivan laughed as he sent the three slayers flying back. They each slammed into something. Layla slammed into the wall; she heard a crack and felt pain in her leg. More injuries covering their already battered bodies. "Honestly, my son is even more foolish if he thought this would work."

Ivan walked closer to Layla and pulled out a knife. Layla tried to stand but her left leg was broken.

Viper jumped up and tackled Ivan. He then grabbed the knife and shrank it to the size of a tack. Ivan tossed Cobra into the wall next to Layla. He didn't even notice Layla touch her keys.

"Why Laxus married that weak little bitch is beyond me," Ivan spat as he stood back up. "Even if her magic is considered a lost magic, she is still weak and useless."

Layla laughed as Viper got up. "Strength is measured by the love we have and by kindness. You are so blinded by your delusions of power you miss the small things that you deem insignificant."

He didn't notice the light behind him, A girl with short pink hair stood there, on her wrists and ankles were chains. She wore a simple short white tunic and her feet were bare. She was Andromeda, the chained princess, a silver key Layla recently acquired.

Andromeda's chains wrapped around Ivan, making it so he couldn't move. "Princess Lucy helped defeat Zeref she is far from weak!"

Nightshade, who was wearing a black cat costume and standing in the corner, flew at Ivan, landing on his face and scratching him with all she had.

Ivan sent his dolls flying at Andromeda, causing her and her chains to disappear, though he didn't see the spirit wink at her young mistress. He then reached up and pulled the exceed off his face before throwing her. "Pathetic creature."

Viper helped Layla stand, her arm around his shoulder. Nightshade flew into Layla's free arm and Sky appeared on the side Viper wasn't standing on.

"Is Nightshade a good assassin?" Nightshade asked.

Layla nodded and smirked at Ivan.

"And why do you seem so happy?" Ivan growled. "Your pathetic spirit failed."

"You are so blind," Layla told him with a laugh. "The magic you deemed weak is what got us through your members and in here. My spirit didn't fail. That magic and the creature you deemed weak are what have defeated you."

Ivan laughed, took a step forward and then fell to the ground unable to move.

"Nightshade's claws had a special poison mixture of my own invention," Viper smirked. "Right now it is paralyzing you."

The door burst open. Laxus, Cobra, Brandish, Lucy, and Rogue rushed in ready to fight. Rogue was already in dragon force mode. Each of the parents looked around and then rushed to their children.

Laxus quickly scooped his daughter in his arms, holding her bridal style. "It's over papa."

Laxus looked at his daughter with wide eyes full of concern. Rogue fussed over Sky who was trying to calm her overprotective father down. Cobra looked at his son with pride as Brandish began reprimanding her son for doing something so stupid and dangerous.

"They poisoned him," Gajeel said upon entering. "We heard that, unless Viper or Cobra take care of the poison he'll die. That means they'll be arrested."

"They're children!" Lucy yelled moving in front of her daughter. Nightshade flew into Alex's arms.

"They attempted to kill someone bunny!" Gajeel yelled.

"Who said the toxin was deadly?" Cobra asked.

At that moment Ivan began to scream.

"There's the fear," Layla giggled.

"The poison just paralyzes him for a few days, it also has the nasty effect of making him hallucinate his worst fears for a few hours." Viper explained. "He isn't going to die unless it is a heart attack."

"He got off on intimidation and fear, we thought we would return the favor," Layla shrugged as she watched Ivan scream. "See how he likes being weak and helpless."

Brandish walked over and shrank Ivan. She then picked him up and placed him in a cage fireflies. "Too good for him if you ask me."

* * *

Hours later Ivan was in jail, still tiny. Wendy had healed everyone except the kids involved in Layla's plan. James, Paige, Viper, Sky, and Layla were in the infirmary. Layla was sitting on the bed with her leg in a cast. Freed, Gajeel, Cobra, and Laxus glared at their children. Their wives were outside attending to their other kids.

Layla had taken full responsibility for everything, explaining that it was her plan. The others argued that they had willingly gone along with it. She explained that she couldn't stand seeing Ivan torture the guild anymore and she wanted penance for what he did to Alex.

"You didn't include anyone else?" Gajeel asked. "Not even Gale and Iggy?"

They all shook their head.

"We were afraid they wouldn't follow the plan," Paige told her father.

"You put everyone in danger!" Laxus boomed.

"I had a plan," Layla yelled back.

"Her backup plans had backup plans," Sky agreed, she glared at her father. "Besides we volunteered."

"What if one of you had gotten scratched by the poison instead?" Rogue asked.

"We've been building up an immunity to it for most of the year," James said.

"That's what you've been doing in your room, mixing poison." Cobra smirked giving his son a look of approval.

"How long have you been planning this?" Laxus asked looking at his daughter.

"Since Alex got hurt, we've been building a tolerance since GG died. I know that Ivan broke his heart, even if he hid it. Ivan caused us all so much pain and it had to end. "We knew what we were doing and I was prepared to make sure everyone got out of there alive, even if it meant I didn't."

Laxus sighed. A part of him was proud of his daughter for coming up with such a well thought out plan and for taking responsibility for her team. "No missions for two weeks and none of you are being healed by Wendy. And stop training Nightshade to be an assassin."

"We aren't," Layla told him as they left the room. "She just insists that she could be."

 **GG was Layla's nickname for Makarov, meaning great grandpa. The exceed assassin thing is an idea I got from watching a group cosplay. Their idea was that since Fro kept getting lost and ending up at Fairy Tail they might as well make him a member and send him on jobs, some of which are assassination jobs (since Fro is already a member of another guild he can't be a part of Fairy Tail meaning they aren't technically responsible if he gets caught).**

 **Ivan had to be taken care of and I didn't want to kill him. I always felt that Laxus already had his triumph moment against him and it only felt right to have Layla do it. For those wondering the order of events that happened during that thirteenth year of the twin's lives: Alex got hurt from Ivan, Makarov died, and then Layla became S class. The S class event happened in Shocking the Stars.**


End file.
